<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choices by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827296">choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies'>Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Kinda, azula and zuko best siblings, azula uses her brain instead of listening to ozai, first work i finished in months and i’m running a fever, go figure, honestly the characters are kinda just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in another universe, azula grows up with a little less hate and a little more love. it changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in another universe, ursa tells azula she loves her as often as ozai says she’s lying. it’s just enough to make azula believe her mother and that makes all the difference.</p><p>when ursa leaves, there is still zuko. zuko, who is clearly afraid of her but earnestly tells her he loves her all the same. he is not like father, who loves her usefulness, or ty lee and mai who fear her enough to fake love. zuko doesn’t love azula-the-princess or azula-the-prodigy, he loves azula-his-little-sister, azula-the-child. and that makes all the difference.</p><p>his royal cookiness ex-crown prince iroh returns to his disgraced nation just a little later. in the time he’s gone, azula teaches zuko the intricacies of court and zuko teaches azula kindness. it is not enough to make her care about the water tribe peasants or the earth kingdom fools, but it is enough to make her care for the fire nation.</p><p>zuko in turn learns how to hold back just a little longer, how to bite his tongue just a bit harder. he slips up when he’s 15, but azula had expected this. he’s challenged to an agni kai. he accepts. fire lord ozai does not live to enter the arena. </p><p>fire lord zuko, first of his name, ascends to the throne at age 15 and a few months. he has not yet learned the empathy-through-humility and truth-through-pain he’s learned in a different universe. but he has a sister, who is starting to realize that if ozai could lie to her about mother and zuko, perhaps he’d lied to her about other things; and he has an uncle who has spent more time away from court but retained all of his sharpness and cunning regardless. </p><p>when the avatar awakes a year later, the war is over. the road to harmony, however, is still waiting for him to even it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so my first atla work was written while i’m high on overworked fever, go figure. i’m a LITTLE obsessed with zuko but somehow my first fic ends up being mostly azula centered....... go figure (x2).</p><p>i actually have a lot of longer ideas for atla and specifically zuko and azula centric fics but the one i finish is like a hundred words long bcs a) i can’t finish stuff to save my life and b) i can’t sleep before i finish publishing this </p><p>uhmmmm don’t expect anything good. i mean seriously i didn’t even bother with capitalization bcs that’s how tired i am but. i wanted to put it out there before it rots away in drafts. sorry for rambling i hope this thing was still somewhat enjoyable, i might write a less vague more fleshed out continuation of this if anybody wants it? </p><p>i’d appreciate any kind of review and just. have a nice day??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>